


Carry on my Wayward Love

by crabtr01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtr01/pseuds/crabtr01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves separated from Sam in a magical world where they must seek out a hidden library and a being named Sophia if they ever want to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas, fly!” Dean yells. Cas struggled under the weight of Dean on his shoulders, his wings unable to spread fully.  
Through the rain, through the clouds, through the lightning the sun shone above them.  
“We have to reach Sophia.” Cas said.  
Dean looked down down. Behind them were too many monsters to count.  
“Cas!” Dean urges.  
“We’re almost there, then we can teleport. I can see the edge of the barrier.” Cas’s eyes narrowed on an invisible spot. He imagined an Enochian character prompting a glint of light.  
Paralyzing echoes wrapped around their ears and clawed like frost bite.  
Dean screamsed. “They’re getting closer. You’ll have to drop me.”  
Dean’s arms loosened. At once, the men separate and Dean is falling.  
“That’s never going to happen.” Cas sighed, mustered his strength, and with a deep resounding yell, he latched on to Dean’s wrists to hurl him into the light. “I’m sorry about the whip lash.”  
A sound disrupted his mind, causing him to feel madness and horror. The beasts surrounded him, smelled him, and were hungry for the magic inside him.  
“I’m sorry, Dean.” His eyes flashed to prepare for a fight. “Orgondongraph Vanunurur.” His words roared and shook the sky in supersonic ripples. Lightning broke loose and surrounded him. He channeled it into his wings, covering them in holy fire. Unsure if it would be effective, he turned. “I’m coming.”  
As if a glacier had fallen into the sea, a submerging sound whispered in Cas’s ears. He ignored it, chanting a counter spell. “Navanfamna. Navanfamna. Fammalsgondongongisg vanunurur.” They were weak spells, but his mind had no time or ability to formulate something more.  
The flames around him sparked and hissed as the beasts crashed against him. Like a shooting star, a trail of ash and dust scattered behind him. A sound similar to a volcano erupting hit him and spun him sideways. His wall faltered and flickered. Cas released an angelic screech. He had to regain momentum before the barrier locked him inside.  
The whispers burned his ears, spreaded, consumed him, cracked his bones, leeched the sanity from his mind. He pictured Dean and flew forward in a gamble. The beasts were going to snap him. They were going to rip him apart. They were…going to burst him open…in a mist of blood.  
With one last kick at the air, he glided toward the barrier.  
But he passed the light. He had missed it. “I failed. I’m sorry, Dean.”  
The monsters smothered him in a fog a shrieks and metallic hissing.  
“That’s never going to happen!” Dean said. His arm burst through the small glint and held Cas’s wrist tight. “We’re in this together.”  
With a heave, Dean pulled Cas through the barrier, and the world of howling winds, icy rain and numbing darkness faded. The connection between Cas and Dean prompted a teleportation. Dean knew instantly as his stomach churned and his mind filled with the sounds of pianos and harps. It was more pleasant than elevator music, a classical waltz between measures, as if the harmony were guiding their particles back together in artistic time. Then, Dean was whole again and his body lie curled on the ground.  
“We made it.” Cas said through a heavy breath. “To Akasha.” 

After their chests steadied from heaving, they raised from the floor.  
“What now?” Dean asked. He brushed himself off, but found himself impeccably clean. It was more a gesture to brush his discomfort away.  
“We have to find Sophia.” Cas stumbled.  
“Woah, hold on there. Take it easy. It took us this long, she can hold the horses in the stable. After that pony ride, I’ll be riding side saddle for a week.”  
“Yes, but we can’t wait.” Cas steadied himself and closed his eyes. “Gisgdonunvehgraph.”  
A stream of light shot from his forehead.  
“So, what, do we follow that to her?”  
The light scurried across the floor, up bookshelves, down tables, looping the ceiling, and then returned between Cas’s eyes before disappearing.  
“No. We won’t have to. She’s here.” 

A woman with a graceful smile and impossibly long hair appeared from behind a row of bookshelves. Her fingers traced titles, her feet slid smoothly across the acacia floors. Dean noticed her breasts, and then her lower body, both covered only by hair. It was impossible to tell her age, as her features appeared in flux; never aging, yet neither eternal. Behind her, an orchard with trees of every imaginable fruit. Dean winced as a few were unimaginable.  
Castiel bowed and tapped Dean’s knees to urge him to follow. “Sophia.”  
Sophia shook her head.  
“Alright, before you go all Gustave Courbet on us, could you cover up?.” Dean tossed her a book and covered his eyes.  
Sophia caught the book and smiled wider.  
“You're the silent type?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, she’s deaf.” Cas said. “Don’t be rude.”  
Sophia handed the book back to Dean. He took it, but as he did his mind surged with knowledge. His body forced itself backwards, then he blinked a couple times and checked the book title. Tabula Smaragdina.  
“Dean, put it back.” Cas commanded. “Show respect.”  
“I…I understand Alchemy.” Dean said.  
“You mean chemistry. Alchemy, as it was preciously known, changed nomenclature after the 17th century.” Cas said.  
“Oh, then…I understand chemistry!” Dean said.  
Cas waved Dean for silence. He faced Sophia with glowing hands and formed his fingers into Enochian sign language. Sophia signed back. This continued for a while.  
“I’m just going to look around a bit. You two can catch me up later.” Dean said.  
He moved passed them, examining a few shelves, thinking about metals, imagining them becoming new metals. Then he shook his head and stopped below a tree. With a yawn he stretched and rested his back against the trunk to sit.  
An apple-like fruit fell on his head. His mind flashed again, this time with knowledge of stars and nuclear reactions.  
“Huh, I wonder what would happen if I ate it?” He took the fruit into his hand, but it flashed and became golden.  
Cas and Sophia were still in discussion.  
Maybe there’s a book of Enochian? Dean wondered. He quietly laughed and shut his eyes to relax.  
It wasn’t long before he was asleep, but before the first snore he was awoken. A shock wave moved through the library.  
“Dean, they’re here.” Cas said. “We have to go.”  
“What? How? And go where?”  
“There’s no time.” Cas said. “Let’s go. Sophia needs to put up a barrier.” Cas offered his hand to Dean, before another shock wave. “If we can hear them, it’s too late.”  
“I know. I know. I’m…”  
The floor burst open and Cas fell. Dean held onto the tree, but it lurched sideways as if to shake him free. “Cas? Cas!”  
The snap of wood didn’t register until Dean was mid fall. With nothing to hold onto, he plummeted into the darkness.


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are separated and wake to unfamiliar faces.

“Don’t move.” A voice said.  
Cold metal pressed on the back of Cas's head.  
“I…I don’t know how I got here or where I am.”  
“Shh!” The voice was harsh and quick. “You’ll give away our position. Stay on your knees and turn around.”  
Cas shifted to see a ginger bearded man. His limbs and torso were bound tightly in black leather, held together with a raven feathered cloak and a tight cord at his waist. The man turned, grinding gravel and licking his lips. His eye squinted into a rifle scope.  
They were atop a cliff, the sea and a beach were below. Cas scratched his head, but then heard something. The terrible sounds of the beasts previously pursuing Dean and he. Come to think of it, Dean was not anywhere.  
“What is this?” Cas whispered.  
“Just a bit of fun. My name’s Rooke.” He took a breath and then his shot. The distance exploded into gases that resembled the northern lights. “Time to go.”  
Rooke disassembled his rifle in seconds and flung it over his shoulder, then sprinted and waved Cas to follow.  
“I guess I have no choice.” When Cas caught up he saw Rooke laughing.  
“They’ll be on us. Not sure where to escape, so keep running if you don’t want to die.”  
“Where are we?”  
“I found you unconscious. Falling from the sky, but from no visible aircraft. So unless you’re an angel, I figure you fell from the library.”  
“I am…thankful. I was meeting with Sophia, but creatures attacked.”  
“They’re called Unsound.” Rooke said. “Common vile. This scope allows me to see them, but otherwise they’re invisible.” He lifted the scope to his eye. “They’ll be on us. You got anything to help us escape?”  
“Maybe. Is there a safe place to go?” Cas asked.  
“A friend lives at the foot of the mountain. If we can get there, we should find sanctuary.”  
“Alright. Hold on.” Cas said. He spread his wings and tucked his arms under Rooke’s. “Lead the way.” 

The flight down the mountain was short, and none of the Unsound followed.  
“Just there.” Rooke said. Cas landed in front of a toolshed. “Get inside, quick. Below the shelf -- a hatch.”  
Cas didn’t waste time moving the only shelf inside. As Rooke had said, there was a hatch. Strange symbols were written on it that Cas had never seen in all of space and time.  
“After you,” Rooke said. He checked the room with his scope before joining, then closed the hatch behind him. He stared for a while. At first, Cas had thought Rooke was listening for the beasts, but then he noticed Rooke’s eyes change. Their bold stare became a glazed hypnotic trance.  
“Are you ok?” Cas asked. He still didn’t trust this guy.  
Rooke shook his head. “Sorry, it’s a strange sort of magic. That should hold anything out for days.”  
“I see.”  
“So.” Rooke pointed his gun at Cas. “I think it’s time we talk.” 

 

The sound of ocean waves had woken Dean. They were sounds expected of paradise, but when he opened his eyes, it felt more like hell. The waves came from sand flow. He wiped his brow of sweat and stood. It was dark, but it may have only felt that way from the harshness of the heat that blurred his vision.  
“Cas!” He yelled.  
“Please, don’t. You shouldn’t throw your life away.”  
“Cas? Sophia?” Dean could see no one. “Great, now I’m hearing voices.” He dusted himself off. “And now I’m talking to myself.”  
“I’m over here.” The voice said. Dean didn’t see her all at once, but her camouflage became clear as she moved toward him. He didn't know her. “I’ve been watching over you.”  
“Well, thanks, but I don’t need a babysitter. Just tell me where I am so I can get out of here.” Dean picked up a rock and studied it. Suddenly, it turned to gold in his hand.  
“So you’re a thief?” The girl asked.  
“What? No. I don’t know how this happened.”  
“You took a grimoire without asking. That is not your magic to use.”  
“Are you the magic police?”  
“My name is Blurr. It's a codename. But I know all about you Dean. I can read your breath.”  
“You can read my breath? I don’t remember eating garlic, and I don’t think I have a hangover.” He was skeptical, adding her statement to the list of dumbest things he had ever heard.  
“Yes. I learned it, to understand the Unsound. I used to see them as terrifying beasts, but after a few conversations, they’re actually pretty dull. It’s like a universal language. And it works on the wind too.”  
“Neat.” Dean said unaffected. “So, is there a draft or a breeze you can read to point us out of here?”  
“You will not find your friend here. Castiel is somewhere else, too far on foot.” Blurr said. “Here. Drink this. I can lead you out of here, but in return, you must do me a favor.”  
“Yeah, and what’s that?”  
“Keep your hands closed at all times. You cannot control this magic, so I cannot trust you. I’d be putting my life in danger from all sides.”  
“Oh, is that all? Can do." He tucked them behind him and flashed a good boy smile. "I didn’t steal the magic. It happened after I talked with Sophia.”  
“Keep quiet. They’ll find us. Now come on, we have to go.”


End file.
